


Reunited

by Mint_Mercury



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Mercury/pseuds/Mint_Mercury
Summary: Когда Хью (наконец-то) назначают на борт "Дискавери", он воссоединяется с Полом после целого года разлуки. Естественно, им обоим не терпится наверстать упущенное.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunited At Long Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682725) by [xevinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/pseuds/xevinx). 



Еще и часа не прошло с тех пор как доктор Хью Калбер взошел на борт USS Дискавери, а он уже был вовлечен в самый отчаянный и страстный поцелуй, какой у него когда-либо был. 

Одного такого поцелуя было достаточно чтобы разрушить все нормы приличия, которые Хью отбросил в тот момент, когда они с Полом наконец остались наедине.

Двери в их (теперь общую) каюту закрылись и Калбер был немедленно прижат к ним, прежде чем нетерпеливые руки попытались расстегнуть его воротник, а жадные губы впились в шею.

Следующий поцелуй был нежнее и продолжительнее предыдущих, и Хью обнаружил, что он упивается тем как удивительно знаком ему, такой любимый вкус крепкого кофе и мяты на губах Пола.

— Я так, бл*ть, сильно по тебе скучал, — бегло произнёс Пол, перед тем как снова впиться в родные губы, и Хью пришлось просто невнятно промычать то же самое в ответ.

Все еще полностью одетые они продолжали прижиматься друг к другу, порой почти падая на пол, как парочка перевозбужденных подростков. Хотя это не удивительно, ведь после долгих месяцев, проведенных в разлуке все чего каждый их них сейчас хотел были: нетерпеливые руки, сталкивающиеся тела и судорожные, неглубокие вздохи.

— Боже, — прошептал Хью, — Ты не представляешь, как отчаянно я ждал, когда же Дискавери наконец приземлится, чтобы я мог подняться на борт.

— Стоило мне только сказать тебе, что на Дискавери нужен новый врач, и вот... Ах... — Пол несдержанно простонал, когда Хью поцеловал его шею, но все же закончил фразу, — Ты уже здесь и готов приступить к работе.

— Просто... Я больше не мог без тебя.

Хью всегда был романтиком, он был тем, кто жертвовал всем ради их отношений — но Стамец бы никогда не простил себя, если бы из-за его работы на Дискавери, Хью не смог бы позаботиться о своей карьере. Да, год который они провели вдали друг от друга ощущался вечностью, но тем желаннее было долгожданное воссоединение.

— Сейчас я только твой, — пообещал Пол, невесомо поглаживая щеку Хью большим пальцем.

В коридорах он мог раздевать Хью только взглядом, но теперь его дрожащие руки наконец могли успешно справляться с этой задачей. Хью прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем как легко Пол избавил его от нижней части одежды, и теплые пальцы уверенно пробежали по чувствительной внутренней части бедра.

— Боже, дорогой, это слишком... Много...

— Уже? — голос Пола был ниже обычного, (и эта хрипотца!) что только усилило возбуждение доктора.

Он сглотнул и подтолкнул их обоих к кровати, и спустя пару секунд их спутанные тела приняли горизонтальное положение.

— Не пытайся казаться скромным, — настоял Хью, — Я ведь знаю, каким ты можешь быть... Настойчивым.

Через мгновенье они уже катались по кровати, борясь за право оказаться сверху, а руки беспорядочно блуждали по разгоряченным телам, только сильнее запутывая их в собственной одежде.

Как только форма Пола оказалась на полу, Хью воспользовался появившимся преимуществом и начал щекотать Стамеца продолжая до тех пор, пока тот не оказался лежащим под ним.

— Эй, кто-то играет грязно!

— Мой дорогой Лейтенант Стамец, — прошептал Хью, пробегая пальцами по волосам Пола, — Я планирую быть намного более грязным этой ночью.

Стамец проклял и свои полыхающие щеки, и бледную кожу, которая абсолютно не скрывала его смущения.

Несмотря на всё через что он прошёл в своей жизни, "грязные разговорчики" всегда были и всё ещё оставались его слабостью, к тому же он был уверен, что он менее опытен в этом плане, чем его пародия на парня. В конце концов, пошлости, сказанные Калбером ни раз заставляли его сердце замирать, а кожу зудеть от желания.

Прямо как в этот момент.

— Ты хоть представляешь как сильно я по тебе скучал? — голос Пола дрожал от переполнявших его эмоций, — По твоему телу, прижимающемуся к моему, по пальцам в моих волосах, по горячему дыханию на моей шее? Я не могу без тебя. Ты нужен мне как воздух, Хью.

Напряжение, связанное с работой Стамеца росло в геометрической прогрессии, когда началась война против Клингонов. Он возвращался в каюту ночью — в те ночи, когда он не ночевал в инженерной — и встречали его лишь тишина и одиночество. До того, как он встретил Хью, это считалось идеальной компанией на ночь. Боже, ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы так он и продолжил чувствовать. Но с появлением Хью в его жизни (несмотря на то, что температура в его каюте была нормальной) спать в одиночестве стало намного холоднее.

— И кто из нас, не умеет говорить грязно? — хрипло ответил Хью, когда Пол откинул в сторону его боксеры и уверенно провел рукой по стояку. 

— Это, безусловно, самая возбуждающая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Просто я, черт побери, так сильно тебя люблю.

Пол наклонился, чтобы другой рукой прикоснуться к лицу доктора. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя. — ответил Хью, не задумываясь, и в глазах его плескалось столько нежности, что Пол мог утонуть в ней.

Стамец улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, но... 

— Всего.

Одна часть Хью хотела Пола жёстко и быстро, нетерпеливо и грубо. Хотела неистовых касаний и бешено колотящихся сердец. Хотела хотеть, тянуть, сжимать. Хотела, чтобы Пол просил больше, сильнее, быстрее. Хотела это ему и отдавать.

Другая же часть, хотела медленно и нежно, заново узнавать тела друг друга. Хотела ленивых, тягучих поцелуев и неторопливо переплетающихся тел. Хотела наслаждения, накрывающего ласковыми волнами. Хотела растягивать их любовь на многие и многие часы.

— В таком случае, хорошо, что у нас есть вся ночь. — прошептал Пол, застенчиво наклонив голову.

—Ты не сбежишь от меня в инженерную?

— Сегодня?! — Пол бросил на него возмущенный, но к счастью, не обиженный взгляд, — Конечно, нет. Я весь твой.

— Ммм... Как. Ты. И. Должен. — ответил Хью между поцелуями, спускающимися ниже груди Стамеца, остановился как раз там, где его рот нужен был Полу больше всего, и поднял голову, чтобы озорно посмотреть на него, — Прямо здесь и только со мной. Так что...

— Так что, давай уже! Я только что принял душ, потому трахни меня наконец... Прошёл целый год, Хью, чертовых триста восемьдесят шесть дней, и позже у нас будет куча времени для "медленно и нежно", но сейч...

— Ты считал дни?

— Конечно, — признал Пол без колебаний, — И я планирую наверстать упущенное.

Хью просто неотрывно смотрел на него несколько очень длинных секунд, со взглядом полным мягкой нежности и непреодолимой жажды одновременно.

Потом он развёл ноги Пола, закинул их себе на плечи и медленно склонился к сжимающемуся отверстию. Он был намерен довести Стамеца до исступления, используя только свой язык, попутно поглаживая его бедра и колени.

Стамец извивался, каждая клеточка его тела горела от удовольствия, но Хью крепко прижимал его к кровати не давая отстраниться. Руки Пола были по-прежнему свободны и он безуспешно попытался ухватить Хью за волосы, но в конце концов вцепился в его плечи.

— Скучаю по твоим длинным волосам, — прохныкал Пол, прежде чем снова застонать, — Я не... Не могу больше потянуть за них.

Хью усмехнулся, приподнимая голову от ягодиц Стамеца.

— Хм, я могу снова отрастить их, если хочешь...

— Ты слишком любишь меня дразнить. — проворчал Пол, но смотря при этом на Хью как на божество.

— Неужели? — с вызовом бросил Калбер и нетерпеливо провёл языком по почти разработанному отверстию Пола.

Он проникал всё глубже и сильнее, пробуждая давно забытые навыки, что подвело Пола слишком близко к краю за считанные секунды.

—Ох, бл*ть, дай мн-мне минуту или... Ах, я сейчас кончу.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

Слишком много времени прошло с их последнего раза и ни один из них не ожидал что сможет продержаться долго — но столь долгое расставание, стало еще и причиной почему ни один из них не хотел кончить, до того, как они смогут наконец по-настоящему соединиться.

— Черт, я так хочу тебя внутри, давай.

И как бы Хью не хотелось поскорее выполнить эту просьбу (мольбу), он помнил и о безопасности Стамеца — тот мягко прошипел, получая больше дискомфорта от холода смазки, чем от проникновения длинных умелых пальцев. Свободную руку Хью положил Полу на грудь и начал нежно её поглаживать, контрастируя с более резкими движениями другой руки. 

Естественно, за последние месяцы они оба приноровились к сексу по межгалактической связи, но Хью никогда не сомневался, что ничто не может сравниться с этим. С настоящим и тёплым Полом, который реагирует на малейшее движение его пальцев, будто их тела были одним целым. Это пьянило, завораживало и раскрепощало, как первый глоток алкоголя после года воздержания.

Как только пальцы покинули его тело, Пол нетерпеливо захныкал, и Хью быстро нанёс побольше смазки на свой член, прежде чем наконец, (наконец!) , почувствовать манящий жар тела Пола. 

В глаза Стамеца — и лейтенант полагал, что это было довольно объективно — Хью был настоящим божеством. Он жадно наблюдал за тем как Калбер осторожно входил в него, его нижняя губа закушена, а его прекрасный торс покрыт крошечными капельками пота. Он идеально помнил каждый изгиб любимого и всё равно чувство узнавания, когда он провёл кончиками пальцев по такому желанному телу, мгновенно заставило его потерять голову.

— Ты такой... Безумно красивый.

Только спустя бесконечные пару секунд Пол понял, что это были не его слова, а Хью.

Просто, Калбер не мог поверить насколько ошеломляюще прекрасен был Пол, лежащий под ним, с этими раскрасневшимися щеками, спутанными волосами и божественными стонами. То еще зрелище! На секунду Хью задумался о том, чем же он заслужил такого идеального мужчину, но его размышления были быстро прерваны.

— Сильнее... Пожалуйста, трахай меня сильнее...

После этих слов, вся кровать затряслась еще больше и всё, о чём Пол мог думать в тот момент, единственная мысль за которую он цеплялся, была о том, что во всей грёбанной галактике не было никого похожего на Хью. Он с нежностью думал о том, что Хью идеально помнил каждую чувствительную точку, каждое место к которому нужно было прикоснуться. Он владел Полом с головы до ног, от зацелованных губ и обнимающих рук до того, как он двигался внутри Пола, будто пытался сделать их тела единым целым.

Хью в свою очередь не мог оторвать глаз от своей раскрасневшейся второй половинки. Его сердце замирало, оттого насколько Пол не боялся доверить ему свои тело и сердце.

Пол тем временем был убежден что скорее Солнце перестанет светить, чем он когда-либо устанет прикасаться к Хью. К его широким плечам, сильным рукам и идеальному смуглому телу. И если что-то и могло свести его с ума так это то, как рефлекторно Хью тянулся за его прикосновениями, несмотря на то что он был занят тем что вытрахивал из Пола всё возможное и невозможное.

— Боже, ох бл*ть, ты так прекрасен...

Задушенный стон умер где-то в горле Пола, когда он осознал, что стал свидетелем того как его правильный доктор сматерился. 

Каждый новый толчок Хью теперь сопровождался ответным движением его бедер, заставляющим член Пола соприкасаться с их обнаженными животами.

— Бл*ть, Хью. Я-я не выдержу больше, ох черт, я кончаю, ох, боооже.

С громким стоном Пол излился между из животов, и Хью потерялся в ощущении, того как сладко сжался вокруг него Стамец. Он изо всех сил попытался сложить бессвязные слоги в слова, но его взгляд помутился и перед глазами заплясали отвлекающие цветные точки.

— Мне нужно?

— Не смей останавливаться! — выпалил Пол и притянул Хью ближе, впиваясь короткими ногтями в его спину. Он сжимал зубы от слишком сильной чувствительности, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как Хью кончил в него, и резко выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что он задерживал дыхание.

Изнеможенный Хью рухнул на него, и Пол быстро обхватил его чтобы не дать упасть. Сексуальное напряжение между ними постепенно рассеивалось, оставляя после себя лишь приятное ощущение удовлетворенности. Они оба были липкими и потными, но самое главное, что они наконец были вместе.

Только сейчас Пол осознал, как же сильно он скучал по тому как идеально их тела, подходили друг другу. Он ощущал себя как никогда спокойно, и с трудом держал глаза открытыми.

— А как же "медленно и нежно" которые ты мне обещал? — усмехнулся Хью, невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев по запястью Стамеца.

В ответ на это, Пол сильнее зарылся в тепло одеяла и удовлетворенно застонал.

— Ммм, разбуди меня через полчаса, и мы с тобой непременно займёмся "медленной и нежной" любовью, идёт?

— Идёт.


End file.
